


Delusion of Voices

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author regrets nothing, Cursing be aware, Gen, Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kazuma Shouji-centric, No Beta we die like Miguel, Sai I am going to win this challenge, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: Shouji Kazuma was just a normal middle school kid when all of a sudden, he saw a light- and his world became weird.Starting with what?“I can hear a voice in my head!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Delusion of Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of Chrono listening to Gyze, this is Kazuma listening to Luard.

* * *

**[1] Every Wish has a Price**

It was supposed to be a boring school day.

Shouji Kazuma mused, he had a math test in the afternoon. 

“I wish it would be cancelled,” Kazuma sighs, “Maths is tedious.”

As if his wishes were heard, his classmates fell down to the ground one by one.

“Huh!?” Kazuma stands up quickly in shock, looking around before noticing this weird rainbow light in the sky,and probably the caused of massive fainting.

Kazuma squints his eyes, looking at the light cursing,“What the heck-”

However, the more Kazuma stared, he gets a major headache, “I- wha-”

Kazuma slipped, and fell behind.

Unfortunate or not, his head hit the corner of a table.

* * *

**[2] Deals are never Fair**

Kazuma blinks a few times when he wakes up at a weird place. There was no roof above him, it was clearly a place that wasn't his school or the hospital.

The skies were orange, it was as if time had stopped between dawn and dusk, and Kazuma felt strangely calm.

Kazuma found himself sitting by a beach shore.

Listening to the waves, water splashing, it was calm. Almost like the calm before the storm.

There were a group of junk floating together, in the sea, almost like they're abandoned. Staring at the items floating, there were mostly dolls and broken items, Kazuma felt uncomfortable.

A chill ran down his spine as he said out loud, “Where am I?” as if expecting there was someone there to answer him.

Everything was blurry. Kazuma doesn't remember going to the beach, he was in school. Heck, there wasn't any beaches nearby his school!

‘So where am I? Am I-’ Kazuma gulps in cold sweat at his thoughts, ‘Am I dead?’

“You're just at the borderline of the death and living. Where time is stopped.” A voice startled Kazuma.

Looking around, Kazuma saw nothing. There wasn't any people on the beach but him.

“Over here.” the voice called out and Kazuma walked, he walked until he saw a weird reflection on the sea.

Kazuma sees something yellow, red and maybe with strips of green. There was a person, with brown hair wearing a black pointed witch hat.

“Strange, who are you?” Kazuma asks, he looks familiar but he couldn't pin point who.

“You forgot me?” The reflection laughs, shaking their head, “But that's alright. I'm not need to be known, but know that if you stay here any longer, you'd really stay dead.”

Kazuma blinks at his straightforwardness, it felt strangely comforting, "Then what should I do?”

The reflection smirks, “Make a deal with me.”

Kazuma stared in shock,“... What's the catch?”

“You're doomed with me until your death.” The reflection laughs and it makes Kazuma feel relieved, “So I sell my soul to the devil kind of deal?”

The reflection panics, “No, no. Your soul will go heaven, but until then you have to suffer listening to our voices.”

“Our?” Kazuma blinks in surprise.

“You'd know if you accepted my deal.” The reflection shrugs and Kazuma just smiles, “Yeah, sure. I accept.”

The next thing Kazuma knows is that, the rainbow light was still there, and he stared with a dumbfounded face.

“There are... a bunch of kids running up stone steps into the sky?” Kazuma blinks, thinking he's still dreaming.

‘Not any kids. Those are vanguard-fighters.’ The same voice of the reflection talks in Kazuma's mind. 

Kazuma slipped and fell on the ground, this time without getting a head injury, “Aww man, give a warning. That scared me.”

The voice laughs as they apologizes, ‘Yeah. Sorry kid. Also, my name is Luard.’

“Okay, Luard.”

As they watched, they ignored the large amount of blood, still dripping down from the table corner.

* * *

**[3] Gratitude of Another**

_aka_

**I can see Ghost now**

Kazuma didn't knew what came to him, but when he entered High School, he found a box in the deep inner side of his closet. 

There was a buried box, it has dust, but the contents shows that the owner clearly taken much care for them.

It was a Vanguard deck. 

Shadow paladin in fact. Something that Kazuma used to use, but stopped after finding it offending.

It was a sudden impulse, or maybe it wasn't him but the voice in his head that told him to. 

What did Kazuma do? 

He went into a card shop, tried playing vanguard again. However in the end, he couldn't finish them. It was hard.

Traumas are never easy. 

The crushing feeling of failure, the haunting noises of his heart beating hard, it makes him feel anxious, it makes him want to puke.

Hence, Kazuma ran out of the shop. He ran away from the boy with much optimistic in him, that it struck fear in Kazuma's mind.

‘Like how can a person just be so positive?!’ Kazuma sighs deeply, before walking into a corner alley. 

It was a short cut to his home.

“Boy, you- hey,” it was a voice of a woman. 

That voice had been annoying Kazuma for quite some time, especially after he ran from the shop, probably some woman he knocked by accident.

“Boy, you have been very rude, and you're looking pale! Are you okay?” the voice continues to talk, as he walked through the alley, he paused, feeling extremely annoyed as he turned.

It was annoying enough that Kazuma met Shindou Chrono and Chrono was annoyingly positive-

“Shut up, what are you-” Kazuma stared at the woman staring back at him in shock.

Her hair, the swirl especially, resembles Chrono's hair style and Kazuma sighs, unable to be angry at a senior, “Are you Shindou Chrono's mom?”

It took her a while to break her shock before she nods. It took her a while before she gave him a gentle smile, “Yes, I'm Shindou Tokimi, and I'm dead. However, as a guardian angel I hope you get along with my child.”

“Yes, yes, Shindou's mom-” Kazuma closed his eyes and nods before something registered, “You what-” and there was no one there.

“Luard?” Kazuma blinked at the empty ground.

‘Yeah kid?’ The voice seemed to be holding his chuckles down but Kazuma heard them clear and loud.

Kazuma grip his knuckles, “I can see ghosts now?”

Luard hums, doubting his conclusion as he gives a theory, “Not really, I think that she's connected with some power from Planet cray. Something to do with her... son? Maybe husband even.”

“Oh, what an ass.” Kazuma said immediately thinking it was the father's fault.

‘Language, kid!’ Luard criticized, and Kazuma shakes his head, “Whatever.”

Tokimi giggles in her half-transparent form before she floats back to Chrono's side.

* * *

**[4] Reality ain't Dreams**

‘Hey, Luard.’ Kazuma thinks to himself as he sat on the bench, watching his teammates, Chrono and Taiyou fighting at a table nearby. 

‘Why did you choose to save me?’ Kazuma thinks, he thinks about the place where time was still, everything was in a blur, but he remembered that the place made him feel calm.

It felt like there was where Kazuma had belonged.

Luard hums, ‘... I think it was due to loneliness?’ Luard laughed, ‘It was getting lonely at that place, so I wanted to talk to another person.’

There was a lonely tone, Kazuma noticed but didn't pry as he hummed.

‘Anyways, you added and changed some cards in the deck right?’ Luard changed the topic, feeling excited, ‘Any new plans? Let me see!’

Kazuma chuckles, right at point, he can hear Taiyou grumbling, “Chrono-san, that's not fair! You said you won't use that card-”

Chrono chuckles, “But you said to go full out!” and Taiyou looked betrayed, “I know, but still, Ch-ro-no-san!”

“Kazuma, you're up next! I won!” Chrono gave a peace sign while Taiyou tugs his shirt, complaining and laughing.

Kazuma just laughs and walked forwards. It had been a long time, he walked out of the shadows of his brother, Kazumi.

He begun walking towards the future, with his friends, with his deck.

Kazuma have changed, for the better. The people he met changed him and he changed them too.

Within the back of his mind, casually watching Kazuma play Chrono is Luard.

Luard sat on a chair, multiple people with black uniforms stood behind him.

“Someday, this dream will end.” Luard says, his head facing down with his hands gripped together tightly.

“After all.” Luard sighs, watching Kazuma smile, it was so familiar-

Luard chuckled, "It is but a dream.” An image of boy appeared in mind. _Blue haired and silver eyes, with the same hair style as Luard, smiling and laughing._

“What a piece of shit I am.” Luard shake his head, he just want to see his brother again, ~~even if he isn't anymore~~ , was it too much to ask? 

“Language!” Morfessa scolds and Luard laughs again, Morfessa just looks at him sadly.

* * *

**[5] Another End that no one Wished for**

**“Let's put an end to a world where you'd get everything you want.”** A voice once told Luard.

The voice told him, that he could get revenge for the brother he lost in a meaningless war.

Luard could get back his brother, at a price. A simple, small, tiny price. 

A price called, fight.

  
That's right. All he need to do was fight. Fight until there was nothing left. Fighting until he won for the voice. 

Fighting in a war, slaughtering left and right, killing people here and there. Just like that, it was simple, but- _but that was how his brother died too._

  
_What are you fighting for?_

_Why do you fight for someone who is no longer there?_

_Hey, nii-san._

There it was, the ghosting voice of his late brother, he precious younger brother. _Silver eyes shining, smiles as bright-_

“This was a wish that can longer be.” Luard told himself, when he was wondering at the borders, he was hiding. 

He was waiting for something, anything-

All while hiding from his reality, seeking for something else, until he saw Kazuma. A lost boy in death's grasp that reminded Luard of his own dead brother.

“It was a longing that cannot happen again.”

Luard stared at the outside, seeing the things that happen in Earth through the connections with his Vanguard, “I choose you, because you are my vanguard.”

Laurd decided to watch over Kazuma until he can no longer do it.

“I choose you, simply because you are my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard Luard lost a brother, and that's it. I have no idea how or why he died, and it was just an idea so I just did it.


End file.
